Carla
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'5" (165 cm) "adult"|Weight = 102 lbs (46 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spring High School (Formerly) Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)}} Carla (カーラ'', Kaara'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's the strongest fighter and supporter with her martial arts, intelligence and knowledge skills like her daughter as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the good friend of Natasha, Jessica, Esmeralda, Christine, Chelsea, Melinda, Sabrina, Donna, Shawn and Denise. She's the beautiful wife of Gerard Lyndon and the loving mother of Timmy. She's the mother-in-law of Kimberly and the paternal grandmother of Alex. She's also the great-grandmother of Ethan and Scarlett. Appearance Carla is a beautiful young child and young woman of a slim, hourglass build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has has brown eyes, lightest brown skin complexion and long black hair. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has brown eyes, lightest brown skin complexion and long black hair. Her hair was reaches down to her waist and in a lower ponytail. In her years as a student at the academy as a child, she wore a bright yellow sleeveless jumpsuit with a blue short-sleeved vest, white skirt and orange boots. Her hair was unkempt and short as the shoulder-length hairstyle. As a teenager, her hair was grew reaches down to her lower back, As a housewife, Carla wears a In her battle with Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu, her main major attire is the black bodysuit with a turtleneck collar, long black fingerless gloves, purple armbands with white linings and matching white and purple armor and boots. Personality Carla is a very caring, brave, independent, energetic, patient, passionate, compassionate, loving and kindhearted young woman, but is very independent, tough and strongest fighter and prefers to work alone or with a small number of skilled fighter. Her friends were Shawn and others to care and help each other to help people to have peaceful life of their world. Since her near death experience, she have a difficult time trusting others techniques and abilities. She needs to approve others abilities to see if they are able to hold themselves trough a mission before letting them join apart of her team on missions. She has fondness over children and in her spare time volunteers to teach academy students and train ordinary orphan children how to better defend themselves from the enemies even if they don't possessed the potential and skills to be a martial artist, ninja and fighter. She puts the villagers, citizens and civilians above herself and donate much of her time to see the citizens happy from the dangerous enemies and destruction threat on Spencer World, Other World, Earth and the entire universe. She's also show her strong love as a loving wife and mother for both her husband and son. Biography Background Carla is a Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by She was Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her only grandson, Alex, Power Manga and Anime Carla is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Intangibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Chi Blocking - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Attraction & Repulsion - * Repulsion Field - * Force-Field Generation - * Force-Field Manipulation - Transformations Unlock Potential Carla Equipment Video Games Appearances Carla is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Carla, Trivia * Carla's name means Japanese name (カーラ or Kaara) is in English the meaning of the name Carla is: Feminine manly. * In German the meaning of the name Carla is: Germanic form of Charles, meaning: a man. * In Spanish the meaning of the name Carla is: Manly. * In American the meaning of the name Carla is: Manly. * It is pronounced KAR-lah. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Carla is "free man". Feminine of Carl and short form of Caroline. A European-sounding version of the many names that derive from Charles. Much favored in name blends with various endings. See also Carol and Charla. Also form of Charlotte. * She's have shared this hairstyle with Lin from Avatar: The Last Airbender series and Legend of Korra series. Gallery jenora_wade_by_jacenwade_dc0gjmd-pre-2.png Jenora wade by jacenwade dc0gjmd-pre.png Jacen and jenora by jacenwade-dbs4241.png Jacen and jenora wade by wembleyaraujo dcefhi4-pre.jpg jenora_by_wembleyaraujo_dbxlqjm-pre.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Calra is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased